


果蝇

by celebrimbor78



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 800同人，实在是离电影远得很
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	果蝇

他脸上有黑色的虫子，一只、两只，从鼻梁爬到面颊，一指外是新鲜的伤口，楔形上盖了层红褐的血膜，不是子弹擦破的，应该是爆炸时扎入了碎片。上官志标过来时他点点头权当打过招呼，站在窗前望着对面的霓虹锦缎，团长的副官叫了他一声，他闷哼一声，示意自己为他留了只耳朵。上官张开嘴却没有声音，白天他和子弹手榴弹比音量，入夜后这里一片安静，离他们最近的士兵也坐在木门后，在这片奢侈的江景中，朱胜忠终于察觉到这份沉默并不自然，他转过头来，上官正按压自己的脖子，带出一串咳嗽。怎么了，朱胜忠问他，你没事吧？我没事，上官的声音低且嘶哑，指着自己的脸说，你脸上有虫子，眼下面，对，就是这—— 

朱胜忠的手指恰好刺上新长出的软肉，痛得倒抽一口气，幸而两只虫子也被他摁死了，他将手掌伸到上官面前。不过是两粒小米大的黑虫子，我还以为怎么了，他说，上海的虫子多得数不尽，多干净的人一来就会被虫子淹没，人烧成灰它们都能活下来，副官，你难道怕虫子？

我家乡的虫子比这大，上官语速很慢，这么小的虫子，我只见过三次。其他的虫子都很大，差不多有半个手掌那么大。

朱胜忠打断他：半个手掌？和我们那的蝗虫差不多。

也许吧，上官说，蝗虫是灾星，密密麻麻铺天盖地来一次，你们就到了饥年，蟑螂不一样，哪有人气，它们就在哪。所以我不怕它们。

朱胜忠又碾死一只小虫，褐色的，比刚才的大一点，死的时候嘎吱一声，坚硬的椭圆变成扁平的饼，他将虫子尸体弹出窗户，又转回来。可是上官，他说，你竟然怕这种虫子？

我第一次见到这种虫子是在我病重的祖父的脸上。他快死了，痨病，倒在床边，大口大口的咯血，床前的铜盘一半都满了，没人敢上前，他们都捏着鼻子站在门口，也就我什么都不知道，不知道什么是痨病，也不知道他要死了，只是冥冥中有种预感，那日见不到以后就再也不能相见，于是我扑到祖父床前，摇着他的手。他的脸枯黄干瘦，乌青的眼窝深陷，稀疏的白胡子上染着血，十几只黑色的果蝇绕着他转，他见到我后紧紧捏住我，撑起身子要同我说话却发不出声音，他的嗓子仿佛灌进了风，呼啦呼啦，我那时候还很小，从未听过人发出这样的动静，后退时一脚踩翻了铜盘，屋里立时炸开了锅。我倒在地上，眼前发黑，脑袋发晕，忽然被人拎起来往外拖，原来是母亲，她面色冰得吓人，用抵在鼻前的手绢擦去我脸上的血，然后扬手给了我一巴掌，打得我耳内嗡嗡作响。她勒令我立刻脱下身上的衣物，我才发觉自己身上浸着满满一层的血水，我怕极了，怕那层潮湿难闻的猩红，也怕其他人向我投来的目光，我知道当众赤身裸体是不体面的，于是央求她允许我回房再换，她不同意，又抬起手，我缩起身子，那手却来到我胸前，原来她是伸手解我的扣子，二姨三叔全部伸长了脖子想看我的热闹，即使她将我的身体遮住，我还是瑟瑟发抖。

真可怜，朱胜忠从口袋里取出一个烟卷，划开火柴，吐出一口烟雾：你就这么光着屁股回去了？

那天下午我发了高烧，母亲和奶妈寸步不离地守着我，她们说我整个人都烧糊涂了，嘴里喊着阿爷阿爷，母亲以为我中了邪，忙请神婆烧香，将符灰冲到药里给我灌下，我才慢慢平静下来，这么折腾了七天，我终于恢复了意识，三天后她们才敢告诉我爷爷已经没了，人也埋入土中，就是我踩翻血盆的那个晚上没的，我也没敢告诉她们，我做了一个长长的梦，梦里爷爷被一群虫子围住，虫子吃完了他，又要来吃我。

你魇着了，朱胜忠递给他酒，小孩子很容易受惊。

你也做过这样的梦吗？

我和你说过，我是家里老幺，生我时我妈难产没了，他们说我命硬，克死自己人，平时见了我懒得嗤一声，家里多我一个不多，少我一个不少，我偷偷出来当军人都没人发现不对，哪有人能让我做这样的梦？

来上海后也没有？

我每天都很累，睡得倒还挺香。

你们班只剩你一个了，你没梦见过他们？

我也想梦见他们，朱胜忠说，可惜，我从没做过梦。

上官把酒瓶还给他，他其实没喝，过半个小时他要去楼上找谢团长，他知道血味和硝烟的味道杂在一起很是刺鼻，他只是习惯了，才以此保持清醒，而酒，无论是白的、黄的还是奢侈的红都不合时宜，至少他不该带着酒味去六楼。

你还见过一次，朱胜忠问他，也是在死人脸上？

没错，他答道，是我兄长，那时我父亲他们已经分家了，我们搬入到城里，他比我大两岁，已经是个大学生了，很积极进步，常常参加学生游行，我是暗地里支持他的，可我父母并不赞同。那日我们吃完晚饭，他们例行吵架，我搅着碗里的汤，听着外面的倾盆大雨，他忽然抓了把外套披上雨伞就要出门，母亲叫我去追他，我在院口抓住他，他将我拉入伞下，说不必担心，他去去就回，就在这时我看到十数只果蝇绕着他打转，心中没来由升起一阵恐惧，想将他往回拉，他耐心地抽出自己的手，转身，接着就是一声枪响，他的血溅到我脸上，他倒在巷子里，两条腿动了几下，我爬过去时他已经死了，一句遗言都没留下。

你看清楚那个人了吗？

如果我看到了，我也不会站在这了。

所以你没去留日留英，弃笔从戎，戴着眼镜进了黄埔军校？

第三次就是在你脸上，上官自顾自地说下去，不过只有两只，你还有救，但是要小心。

只有两只？他问道，你看仔细了？在这死很正常，活下去才奇怪。

上官便抬头看着他，仔仔细细地看着他，仿佛要看清他脸上的血污焦痕是否只是一种保护色，护着数十只沉默的虫子，它们晚上休息，白天出动，日军那边发出第一声枪响，仓库潜藏着的虫子就从灰尘和死角中爬出，它们吃完了他们的米，污染了他们的水，蚕食掉他们藏起来的家书，咬住他们的裤脚要他们下坠，他们累极了，但是不能倒下，倒下就会化成一滩脓水，他刚刚倚在破碎的玻璃上，现在由朱胜忠撑着，半个小时后就会去谢团长那里，每次路过镜子他都会停步，看向自己的脸，也不知道到底想不想看到虫子，他脸上没有虫子。朱胜忠脸上有虫子，他们初见时他脸上就有虫子，一个月过去了，还是两只，不多不少，如果十只是阎王催命，两只够他活到明天早上，他活得比明天还长。

副官，朱胜忠说，你还没发现吧，有只虫子正围着你转，就在这。他指着自己的脸，上官也跟着抬起手，险些碰歪自己的眼镜。朱胜忠哈哈大笑，搭上他的肩膀，白烟喷到他脸上，他没防备，呛得直咳嗽。朱胜忠问他，你在团长身边干了这么久，还不会抽烟？他反问，谁说当副官一定要会抽烟？朱胜忠从口袋里掏出一根烟卷，那东西蔫蔫的，似乎是受了潮，他想到傍晚时楼下士兵哄抢烟酒的盛况，提醒道，对面送来的烟都在二楼台子上，你去拿，他们不会不给。朱胜忠晃晃手里的美国好酒，对他说，你忘了，你定的，烟和酒只能拿一样。我们可以再去一次，他说，我什么都没拿。那人不答，直接把烟卷塞到他嘴里，用自己的烟点燃他的，上官果然又咳嗽起来，他今天嗓子难受，白天喊叫着传达团长的命令，刚刚还说了那么多字，也许明天就会喉咙胀痛声带发炎，他咳嗽两声，又将烟凑到嘴边，朱胜忠忽然觉得有些好笑，这已经是上官第三次抽烟失败，没想到这种事竟然还有天赋一说。副官啊，他说，你要是学会了抽烟，肯定能拿到团长的好烟。


End file.
